One Weasley, Two Weasley
by oranfly
Summary: This fic is dedicated to Danny Krazy Ivan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is only going to be three or four chapters unless for some odd reason there is an over whelming amount of reviews for more.  
  
Hermione pulled her coat closer to her body, desperately trying to keep the heat her body put out, in. She was waiting at an outdoor airport for her two best friends to arrive via plane. They had spent three years at auror training in America to become the best at what they were about to enter. Only about five potential aurors were sent and they chose only the top scorers on the post-Hogwarts test given to all those who wished to become an auror. Both men were so excited to find out about going away that they hardly thought about her and how they had just given her one good shove in the opposite direction they were heading.  
  
She had cried for days about them. Her Harry. Her Ron. They were leaving her for years! It pained her so to smile and be happy for them because it was their dream. She would want the same from them.  
  
And so life went on for Hermione Granger. She threw herself into her studies to be a healer and she graduated a whole two years in advance against the odds. She was top of her class and was immediately taken into St. Mungos to be second only to a senior healer, Thomas Haans. The man was incredibly old and was due for retirement soon. Hermione still worked on liberating house elves but took a step up in writing articles, first for the Quibbler (much to her dismay) and finally in a wizarding magazine, Modern Housing for Wizards and Witches Alike. She was getting somewhere, but very slowly. She was able to create a group of witches and wizards who agreed with her cause and joined her in her fight to give house elves around Europe freedom.  
  
A freezing gust of wind blew up the edges of her coat revealing her arms to the bitter cold for a few seconds. She shivered and shifted her weight on her other hip in anticipation. Their plane was supposed to arrive fifteen minutes ago, and one thing Hermione wasn't, was patient. She growled in frustration, "They're buying me hot tea after this."  
  
As if on cue, a plane in the distance began to descend out of the sky. It was a medium sized red and white plane and it was heading in her direction at a descent speed. A few minutes later the plane was landed and in front of her about twelve meters away. She waited until she saw waves of black hair come off the plane to begin her approach towards the plane. Soon after came a blur of red hair blowing in the wind. She was now in tears and running towards her two best friends as fast as her legs could go. When she got close enough she leapt into Harry's arms and dangled there until the tears subsided. She dropped from his arms only to jump into Ron's next. She stayed there until Harry cleared his throat and laughed at the redness in Ron's face.  
  
"You better not have grown any Ron Weasley!" Hermione grinned widely at him.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Hermione." Ron said still a bit pink at the ears.  
  
Hermione linked arms with each of them and dragged them to her car parked near by. They both looked reasonably different. Ron's hair was shorter and his body was much more wide and bulky. He wasn't fat - but muscular. Hermione felt a shiver of pleasure go through her body at the thought of seeing that body naked, followed quickly by disgust with herself at thinking this. Harry was a bit taller and he filled his clothes a little better, but he was still a bit lanky.  
  
"Whoa. Herms, where did you get the money for a car like this?" Harry asked nearly dropping his one bag.  
  
While in America they weren't allowed to write or receive letters much to their disappointment.  
  
"This car is just a tip of the iceberg," Hermione responded.  
  
"What do you do for a living Hermione?" Ron asked next.  
  
"Let's get into the car before we discuss this, shall we?"  
  
They all got into the car with Ron in the front seat and started off towards the Burrow, two hours away.  
  
"So." It was five minutes into the car ride. "What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a healer."  
  
Harry took this in while Ron began to talk again.  
  
"But, Hermione, not even healers make enough money to buy this after their first year working."  
  
"Well, they had to put in a sort of bribery to make me work at St. Mungos, not to mention I'm the best they have, as far as healers, there."  
  
"Hermione, bloody hell. you really are amazing!"  
  
Hermione blushed at Ron's comment.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to have another two years of school left Herms?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah well, I couldn't afford to go for five years and so I just finished up early."  
  
She noticed Ron's jaw drop in shock and took Harry's silence as a good thing.  
  
"So what about you guys? Have you got any plans or offers lined up?"  
  
"Just a few," Ron answered looking out his window.  
  
"What Ron meant to say, Herms, is a ton of requests." Harry said matter of factly. Ron even got an offer from Japan!"  
  
"Isn't Japan the safest country to live in?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. but - "  
  
"Not to mention Russia, Brazil, or Spain's offers." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Wow, so you guys have got it made just about."  
  
Ron blushed again.  
  
The remainder of the trip was exchanged telling each other stories from the years they spent apart until they pulled up into the road the Burrow was on. Ron and Harry gaped up at the house they hardly recognized. It had expanded to be about double the width and its height, instead of teetering, was straight and brightly colored. Hermione smiled at their expressions. After Mr. Weasley became the minister of magic their income had greatly increased and they needed to be more protected from outside danger. This all happened their seventh year at Hogwarts, but it seemed that their fortune had been put to good use since.  
  
Hermione parked off to the side and got out of the car. Taking in a deep breath she sighed at the surge of good memories that radiated from this house. This house would always be a part of her.  
  
Together they walked into the house, with Ron and Harry in the lead. All at once everything went from dark to bright with people popping out of random places and yelling surprise at them. They each smiled brightly at the number of people that showed up and seeing each after so long.  
  
Hermione had to push them out of the door way to get past them, to where Percy waited for her. Her Percy. After they had left her, he had moved into her life to comfort her. After a while it just seemed like common sense to start seeing each other. He gave her a light peck on the cheek and smiled brightly at her. He was really good to her. He was as a man should be to the woman he cared about. He took her out to nice places for dinner and even to a few muggle movies that confused even him. He never pushed for anything more than what she gave and she was almost content. However, there was always that part of her that ached for something more. For years she wondered what it could be, and to be frank, she still did wonder what it meant. She was so convinced that she loved Percy Weasley, but could she have fallen for the wrong Weasley? Seeing Ron after so long brought back a rush of feelings that she had long forgotten about. At first she was convinced that it was that longing for her best friend, but then, why were the feelings so different than the ones she felt for Harry?  
  
She tried to mingle with everyone in the room and avoided Ron almost all together if possible until it was almost midnight. She yawned into her hand and began making her rounds to say goodbye to everyone. Her last stop was Ron.  
  
"Hermione, this was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me, thanks!" Ron said all while smiling at her.  
  
"Well it was your mum's idea."  
  
"Oh don't lie to me Ms. Granger. She told me about all of the extra work you put into it." He pulled her into a hug before she could object and squeezed her tightly around the middle. "You're the bestest best friend a guy could ever ask for 'Mione."  
  
"Wait - what'd you call me?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron blushed. "So are you going home already?"  
  
"What do you mean already?" Hermione asked huffily, "I've got work in the morning."  
  
"Oh, well sorry to keep you up so late. Goodnight." He swiftly bent down to brush his lips on her cheek.  
  
Hermione lost all train of thought, "Uh. yeah - sure thing. You too."  
  
She found her way outside and apparated back to her modest home, where a warm bath waited for her.  
  
A/N: You know the drill. I want reviews and as far as I know you want more chapters. We can make an even trade so hop to people! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All I have to say is "HOLY COW!" Never before I have received so many reviews for only one chapter. It's very encouraging. but also very terrifying. Don't get me wrong I got so giddy every time I saw another review, but now I'm scared that I'll let all of you super cool people down. However the fic must go on! Thanks again peeps, I love you all!  
  
The sun shined brightly through her window at an early time of six. Hermione groaned and swatted at the beams of light hitting her face as if she could get rid of them by staying in bed. Her alarm began sounding.  
  
"You're going to be late if you stay in bed any longer young lady!"  
  
It was the clock that Mrs. Weasley had bought her when she found out about her new job as a healer. Mrs. Weasley's voice kept repeating the same message until Hermione nearly screamed back at it.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
The clock stopped speaking and silence rang through her perfect room. Everything in it was either a tuxedo white or a soft crème color. Her bed was much like the one she slept in back at Hogwarts. The four posts rose high and nearly reached the ceiling and around it hung a soft white material that allowed much to get through but looked stunning and made her feel safe.  
  
She walked over to her tall dresser and picked out her green smock pants that hung loosely on her, making her look incredibly scrawny and shapeless. Her top consisted of a skin tight and white tank top that hugged her curves and slim figure. She was about to put on her usual long sleave cover-shirt when there came a tap on her window. Looking over she saw two owls and she recognized both.  
  
Opening her window she let Pig and Hermes into her room. Pig flew in and wouldn't settle for landing on her shoulder like Hermes, instead he did circles around her room getting more excited than she had ever seen him. Hermione decided to let Pig have his fun while she read Percy's letter first.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I hope you find yourself well this fine day, Hermione. I understand you have much work today, what with your superior taking off work, but I was hoping you might be able to join my family and I for dinner tonight. My father is insisting that we all go out to a very fancy muggle restaurant called Le Poisante and to let him pay for the meal. So the dress will be very formal.  
  
Love, Percival Anton Weasley  
  
Hermione stifled the laughter threatening to bubble up inside of her. Percy always had a way with making everything sound formal and detailed.  
  
Pig had now settled down beside her and began hooting for his letter to be read next.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I think you may have heard from Percy about this already (can't imagine why from him), but you're invited to have dinner at some fancy muggle restaurant with the gang. I guess you're supposed to wear fancy clothes (much to mine and Harry's disappointment). We're meeting at "Le Poisante" at seven at night inside. I was hoping we might talk alone some too. Maybe catch up a bit - and, umm. you know, that sort of stuff. Well, can't wait to see you tonight!  
  
Love, Ron  
  
The difference between the two letters was astounding and yet she knew which of the two she liked the most. She clutched Ron's letter to her chest and allowed herself to dream of a place where they might be together. However, her alarm clock that was now yelling, "If you don't leave now, you won't get a breakfast, dear!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Hermione muttered under her breathe.  
  
She quickly jotted down a note to each Ron and Percy that she would love to join them and also made a mental note to herself to drag Ginny shopping with her during her lunch break for a nice dress. Hermione threw on her over shirt and a plain black cloak to wear over her healer clothing and to pad herself from the freezing fall outside.  
  
Luckily, work was rather slow for Hermione and she was able to just stay her desk most of the time filing papers and doing records that she would normally have to do after hours just to get done. When lunch came around there was a knock on her door. With out even looking up from her paper work, she called the person in.  
  
"Still working, eh?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled brightly at her.  
  
"I'd swear it would take giants to move you out from behind that forsaken desk." She commented again.  
  
Hermione giggled at this and began piling her work to the sides and waved her wand at it to completely organize her papers. She nodded with satisfaction and waved her wand at her present attire. It changed from her work uniform to a pair of sensible khaki pants and a light blue sweater that her mother had knitted just a month ago. She left her long curls up in her sloppy bun that had a quill stuck through it and grabbed her money bag. Together, they left for the apparation point to apparate to Hogsmeade. When they arrived, the streets were pretty empty due to the start of the term at Hogwarts.  
  
"We haven't had a reason to go dress shopping in forever." Ginny said. The energy and excitement was radiating off her by the gallons.  
  
"So shall we eat first or shop until our hearts content to start off?" Hermione asked smiling widely.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Shopping!" They squealed together. They set off towards Majora's Fanciful Dress shop to buy the best dresses they could find.  
  
When they arrived, a short plump woman greeted them.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other and rolled off an excuse that they were just going to browse on their own. They made their way to the back of the shop where they sold muggle dresses and began sorting out a few of their favorites.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, you have to try this one on. It just screams you." Hermione said while holding out a light pink dress that had petal shaped layers that would go just past her knees. The sleeves, instead of balancing on the shoulders, hung loosely to the sides with a see through material that also had petals around the arms.  
  
"Oh Merlin, it's beautiful!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"I'll find a dress and we can head back together to try them on."  
  
Ginny nodded and began sifting through the remaining dresses shown until she was holding out a long silky and light yellow gown. It had thin straps that criss-crossed in the back and would hang lazily past the hips. The cut in the front was modest, not revealing too much of her lightly tan skin but enough to show that she was indeed a woman.  
  
They went back to the changing rooms and each put on their chosen dress. When they came out to look at each other they gasped. They moved over to the mirrors to be sides by side and they twirled and giggled in delight.  
  
"We'll be such a shock to the men." Ginny commented.  
  
"Maybe even a special man?" Asked Hermione while she elbowed her friend in the ribs.  
  
Ginny blushed pink.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?"  
  
"Don't deny it, Gin. You've harbored feelings for my best friend for as long as I can remember."  
  
"That obvious, huh?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"What about Ron?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, now that he's back you two will get together, right?"  
  
"We never were together. We're just best friends and nothing more."  
  
"Why do you tell yourself that nonsense?"  
  
"I l-l-like Percy."  
  
"You said you loved him just a month ago." Ginny countered.  
  
"Uh. so?" Hermione asked trying to play dumb.  
  
"So, you love Ron, duh!" Ginny stated as if it was the most obvious connection in the world.  
  
"Right, well you keep thinking that while we pay for these. I should really get back to work. We ended up staying here a lot longer than I thought."  
  
"Oh alright, but I'm meeting you at your place at five so we can do hair and make-up."  
  
Hermione looked horrified at the thought of having to dress herself up with make-up and hair products. She forced herself to stay calm and decided to try to look thoughtful. No one knew this; but it was her face to hide every other emotion she didn't want anyone to see. She had a hunch that she'd be using that face a lot tonight. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If I've planned this out right there will only be one more chapter after this one, and I will do my best to get it to you faster than I did this one. However, there may be another chapter afterward just to be sure I covered everything, or if I get enough reviews. This chapter is semi- juicy, but the last (with much work) will top it off. Sorry about the superficial Ginny and Hermione. However, girls can be girls and it helped me cover a lot fluff and plot. Thanks again for the reviews! I love you all more than you will ever know!!  
  
Ron was pacing back and forth across his and Harry's new flat. He had been ready for dinner since five that evening. Tonight was the big night; he had to be ready. He was going to ask Hermione on a date. And not just any date - he was planning on taking her to a local wizarding museum and to dinner afterwards. The museum part was all Harry's idea, and the dinner part was Ron's. Ron's original idea was to take her to a quiditch match and than dinner. However, Harry was probably right about Hermione wanting to go to a museum rather than a quiditch match. He looked around the flat.  
  
They weren't completely unpacked, but most of the day had been spent fixing up the place as well as trying to put stuff in its correct place. In the same letter written to tell Hermione and Ron's family about their return, they had asked Hermione to scout for a semi-cheap flat that was near where she stayed. The closest she was able to get them was with in a miles distance.  
  
"Are you done burning a track into our floor?" Harry asked grinning at his best friend.  
  
Ron stopped and blushed before coming up with a lame excuse. "I was just thinking about where I should work is all."  
  
"Right, and I'm the minister of magic." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'll meet you there, Hermione." Ginny said before apparating back to the burrow.  
  
Hermione collapsed into her sofa and let out a long breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. Ginny had forced her through an hour of hair and make up. Hermione liked getting semi-dressed up every once in a while, but she found herself feeling so tired after each expedition. She was about to get up to fetch a book to read while she waited for time to pass, but she heard someone calling for her from her living room. She went to her fireplace to see Percy's head floating in it.  
  
"Good evening Hermione. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm a bit tired - "  
  
"Is it alright if I come over before we head out to dinner?" Percy interrupted.  
  
"Err, sure Perc. Is everything alright?"  
  
He turned a shade of pink before nodding. "Of course Hermione."  
  
The fire went out and he appeared right beside her.  
  
"So, uh. how are you?" Percy asked.  
  
"You've already asked me that. What's wrong Percy?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest and waited for an answer.  
  
Percy paled a bit and moved closer to her. "You look lovely, darling." He closed the distance between them and lightly kissed her on the lips. Normally Percy would then back away and continue to talk, but today was different. He moved in for yet another kiss; a more passionate one. Hermione's mind was racing as they continued to kiss each other fervently. It just didn't feel quite right. His hands rested on her gently curved hips and his eyes slid shut. Hermione was about to say something about how they should be going soon, but with his lips pressed against hers it came out sounding like a moan. Percy must have thought it was a moan of pleasure and he moved his hands from her hips around to the bottom of her butt and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Hermione let out a gasp, but Percy continued on in his mission to take her to bed. His hands roamed her body freely as she kept her own to her sides and tightened. Percy began to trail kisses down her neck. Backing away quickly, Hermione gasped her loudest then.  
  
She stared at him with wide accusing eyes.  
  
Percy flushed a crimson red and began to stammer excuses.  
  
"I think we should go to dinner now," Hermione said trying to ignore what had just happened.  
  
"But - Hermione - " But Percy was too late. She had already apparated to the restaurant. He let out a sigh of frustration with himself. It had taken him over a week to come up with the balls to even try something like that and he had ruined it. However, tonight was the big night. He and Hermione could love each other for the rest of their lives, together.  
  
Ron and Harry arrived to see that they were the last to get there. Everyone else was seated at a large round table in the center of a candle lit room. Ron hurried in to try and find a seat next to Hermione, but she was already sitting between Percy and Fred. He scowled at his misfortune. If Harry could have been just ten minutes faster at getting ready he could have gotten a seat next to her. Instead, he took a seat beside Harry and George, which was the closest he could get to Hermione.  
  
The waiter came around and took all their drink orders and Mr. Weasley even ordered some appetizers. Small talk became a common thing as they all began discussing the latest news with everyone and quiditch. All of them but Ginny was sipping away at their alcoholic drinks and becoming more and more giggly. Even Percy laughed at a few of the twins jokes after a few glasses of Long Island iced tea. The main course came and went, and all Ron did the whole meal was stare longingly at Hermione, even with a full plate of food in front of him. Everyone finished at their own pace and began opening up various discussions.  
  
"So when will you and Hermione tie the knot?" Bill shouted over the commotion. He sat next to Fleur Delacour, his fiancé, and presently the carrier of the first child to be a part of the generation of the "Weasley Grandchildren", as Mrs. Weasley put it after she found out.  
  
Ron was so convinced that he was referring to him and Hermione, as everyone did before him leaving. However, it was always a more joking thing, because they had never declared their feelings for the other. He would always turn red and she would go off on a tangent of how they were best friends and nothing more. This time would be no different; or so he thought.  
  
There was another person at the table turning red at this comment; two additional persons. After turning beet red, he looked around to see that no one had noticed his drastic change in color and that they were all staring at a pink Hermione and - wait a second - Percy?!  
  
The color quickly drained from his face as his eyes darted around the table to see who would laugh first. But everyone turned silent and waited for an answer.  
  
"Actually," Percy said while getting up out of his seat only to kneel again beside Hermione's chair. "Hermione Kathlyn Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
All thoughts drained out of Hermione's head when she soaked in these words. It seemed the world was fading as well, because everything was turning from yellow to black rather quickly.  
  
Hermione slipped from her chair rather gracefully for a faint and Fred barily caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Well, I guess I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction." Percy commented.  
  
A few people laughed half-heartedly, but were now leaning out of their seats to see if she was alright. Ron was the only one staring blankly at where Hermione used to sit, as pale as could be. He didn't get up to check on her like Harry or Ginny. He sat suspended in his own world, letting his negative thoughts get the better of him. He never thought she would move on. Granted, he never asked her if he meant more to her than just a best friend or even let her know how he felt for her. He just thought it'd be assumed. Wasn't it obvious the way he looked at her or was always there for her? However another thought invaded his already cluttered mind.  
  
He had left for three years. How could she not have moved on? She was a beautiful and brilliant witch. She deserved so much in life; so much of it he wasn't there to give her.  
  
But Percy was.  
  
He was stupid to assume that they would just get together when he got back. He was going to wait a few months before they realized they couldn't live with out each other and would propose to her and she would accept while giggling madly into his shoulder. They would have a few kids - maybe eight or nine. He always thought that pregnant women were the most attractive and arousing thing in the world. They would've loved each other each night and every morning and she would be his life line. Like she was before, but in the future as his wife, he would love her and depend on her to be his sanity when he would need it. And in turn he would give her whatever it was she wanted. He would surrender his heart and soul to make her happy.  
  
All of his dreams came crashing down, leaving his head and heart empty. With out even thinking he slipped out of the room, trying not to attract any attention, but a woman who had just awoken had noticed.  
  
Her heart went out for him as he left the restaurant. She wanted to follow, to know that he was okay. She wanted him.  
  
"So? Hermione." Percy asked.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You will marry me, then?"  
  
"What?! No!" She replied hastily as she began looking over his shoulder for a sign of Ron.  
  
"Wha - what do you mean, Hermione?" Percy asked. His usual stone demeanor fell from his face. He looked mortified at her answer and Hermione was plagued with the guilt that she had been the one to break his heart this way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Percy. I just don't harbor the same feelings I did for you before."  
  
"Before what?" Percy asked rather coldly.  
  
Hermione thought about his question. What had been the reason she began falling out of love with Percy Weasley? She was about to answer with some lame excuse when he answered for her.  
  
"It's my baby brother isn't it?"  
  
Before she could object he had stormed out of the restaurant with out even looking back. She had hurt the man that loved her and if she was right in assuming that Ron had left because of her; she had hurt him as well. 


	4. AN Sorry Guys

A/N: So I want to say how terribly sorry I am for letting you readers that I adore so much down. I have typed, 95% of the fourth chapter, but I feel guilty putting it up with no editing and a cruddy ending. Unfortunately, I am a perfectionist, and so I beg you readers to lend me until this Friday to have it posted. Life has called me away, and if I don't put some serious time into my school and financial stuff they can actually kick me out of school for lack of money. I know most all of you will understand, because from what I've read in reviews and even talked to (sugarkisses** ;) ) all of you are incredibly wonderful people. So, until Friday, I bid you all a great week!  
  
Sincerely, The Author (or you can just call me Mel) 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you reviewers, you know who you are! This chapter goes out to Joots! You've been a fabulous motivator and depending on what the final vote at the end of this fic is, I might depend on you for some ideas and motivation. You've been wonderful! Make sure to read the author's note at the end of this chapter, pleeeeeeeeease!  
  
It took Percy until Hermione's seventh year to come back to the family. He apologized profusely for about two weeks straight until he gave in and moved back home with his parents for a few months to make amends with everyone. It took everyone but Mrs. Weasley, at least a month to completely forgive him. Well, except Ron. All of the things Percy had written in the letter during his fifth year about Harry and where his interests were still didn't sit well with him.  
  
Hermione was sure that Ron might even hate Percy and herself about now though. She should have told him and Harry about Percy in the first place. It's been two weeks since she'd even seen or heard from her red-headed best friend. Harry called her daily and assured her that they were both alive and that Ron was still just being daft. Percy was acting worse than Ron. His plan was to act like absolutely nothing happened and that they had never even liked each other. It hurt so much to see that empty look in his eyes whenever she was in the room. The Weasley family took turns on checking her and making sure she was alright. They seemed to genuinely care about her and they treated Percy the same. She was extremely appreciative of their quick support in her time of need.  
  
After two weeks of moping around work her superior made her take a week off to work things out. She had tried to tell him that it would only make it worse, but he wouldn't hear anything of it. So here she was curled up on her sofa in front of the fireplace with a book she had already read three times.  
  
She was cooking a small dinner for two in the kitchen while she relaxed for it to finish. Harry was going to visit and keep her company for a couple hours.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed while she read her book before there was a knock on the door. She got up from her seat and left the book on the right end table.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun. I swear."  
  
It was Harry's voice. Hermione stopped walking towards the door and paused to listen for a possible second voice.  
  
"I'd rather be sorting papers for work so I don't get behind like a certain other auror who has been hanging out with my kid sister a lot."  
  
Ron.  
  
What was he doing here? Her first guess was that it was a trap set by Harry. She scowled at how devious her other best friend could be. For a second she debated to feign not being home. He would deserve it - plotting behind her back - honestly! But she did miss Ron a lot. It was worth shoving her pride aside for just one night. Tonight, she would convince Ron that their friendship was worth more than another fight. Tomorrow - Harry would pay.  
  
She walked up to the door, and opened it to see Harry and Ron bickering back and forth with each other. Harry quickly faced her and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Ron - hearing her name, quickly turned to gawk at her.  
  
"You!"  
  
He faced Harry again.  
  
"You're not going to be the boy who lived for very much longer," Ron threatened.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Ron.  
  
"Stupefy." Harry whispered.  
  
Ron fell to the ground limply like a doll.  
  
Hermione was shocked beyond words. She glanced from Harry to Ron until Harry spoke up.  
  
"He's actually pretty quick for such a big guy. While in training he took out more than half of his opponents with his 'quick reactions and obedience to the skill'. He was a Professor's Pet! I think you'd need to see it in order to believe it though."  
  
Hermione giggled. It was definitely too hard to believe that her - I mean, Ron wanted to be a know-it-all, just like her.  
  
Harry scooped his arms under Ron's shoulders and dragged him inside and shut the door behind him. He then waved his wand at Ron and made his still limp body float to the couch. Hermione went around the couch and took the wand from Ron's robe pocket and put it in her back pocket. When he woke up, he was going to be quite cranky.  
  
Hermione sat on the arm rest of the couch and watched as Ron laid unknowingly on her couch. He was so quiet and peaceful. His pale skin looked so soft to the touch and his red hair that was unkept but short hair went in every direction and before she realized what she was doing, Hermione reached out to run her fingers through that wildly colorful hair that she loved so much, but stopped when she remembered that Harry was still there. She quickly looked up and around the room but couldn't see him anywhere. That little devil, Hermione thought. He just left her with a very handsome and beautiful man. So, her situation wasn't too bad. She grinned at the possibilities. She took out her wand to rouse him.  
  
Ron stirred slowly at first, but jumped up off the couch when he didn't recognize anything around him. He forced his thoughts to collect themselves and began to look around fervently until his eyes fell on Hermione in a pair of khaki pants and a long sleeved v-cut brown shirt. The colors she wore really brought out the deep pools of brown watching him carefully. His body involuntarily flinched when he realized what kind of situation he was in.  
  
"Hello." Ron said quietly. He was completely at a loss of words.  
  
"Hello Ron," Hermione replied. She too, couldn't think straight at the moment.  
  
Ron, still trying to sort thoughts and memories, remembered Harry and what he had done. Wait a second, he was supposed to be ignoring Hermione.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," he turned to go, but Hermione caught him by the arm and gently pulled him back. Unaccustomed to her touch he let her keep her there and he looked back into her eyes. They were filled with so much worry. It crushed his heart to see the pain there. He paused and than remembered the pain she had caused him. "Don't you another man's heart to break?"  
  
Hermione's arm fell to her side. All thoughts of wanting him to be her friend still escaped. Her eyes narrowed down to slits and her shoulders tensed as she glared at him as if her weren't a giant fully trained auror who could probably squash her with out even a spell.  
  
"I am sick of this Ron Weasley!" She yelled.  
  
"Sick of what Granger?" Ron retorted.  
  
"I'm sick of taking this - this crap from you!"  
  
"Well if I remember correctly, you were the one that broke my brother's heart!"  
  
"Is this really why you've been so mad with me?"  
  
Ron looked confused at first, but finally found some words. "Well - err, yeah!"  
  
"Did my happiness ever make it into the equation, Ron? Does it matter to you that I just don't love him?!"  
  
"Well you should!"  
  
Well I don't! For your information, I love someone else!" She exclaimed with out really thinking.  
  
"So you've been cheating on Percy too?!"  
  
"Of course not you big prat."  
  
"Well, than what'd you mean by you loving someone else?"  
  
"If you don't know by now, than you'll never know!"  
  
"Are you calling me thick?!"  
  
Hermione tried to mumble out an excuse but she was just turning redder by the moment.  
  
"The soul reason I tried so hard in that frigg'n training camp was so I could come back and have you be proud of me. I was sick of being inferior in your eyes and only in your eyes. Everyone else was proud of me for being head boy, but it never seemed to be enough for Ms. Know-It-All." His eyes began to shine with unshed tears.  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione leapt into his torso and hugged him as tightly as her arms would let her. "I always thought you were the best. You were always so brave and funny. I loved you as you were, no matter what."  
  
"What'd you say?" Ron pulled her back from him and looked into her chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"You're brave?"  
  
"No, no, the part after that."  
  
"Funny?" After she had said it, it her like a ton of bricks; she had said that she loved him. Oh she was in for it now.  
  
"That wasn't it."  
  
Hermione turned away to try to regain some dignity. She didn't want to see the disturbed look on his face when she found out her true feelings for him. After all they were just supposed to be good friends.  
  
"I said I loved you for who you were and are." She whispered.  
  
"Loved or Love?" Ron quietly approached her turned back and reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, when she replied.  
  
"Both." It was a soft whisper again.  
  
He couldn't hold back the emotions fighting for a chance to expose themselves anymore. He spun her around to face her and noted the tears that had fallen down her soft cheeks. Bending over slightly he kissed at the tears on her cheeks. It hurt him so much to see her in pain. He paused and looked from her plush lips to her eyes as if asking for permission and when she leaned up to him he brought his lips down to meet hers half way. A soft moan escaped her throat and she reached out to hold him so she wouldn't fall from being light headed. It was far better than her pillow or Percy had ever provided her; his lips were soft and luscious and she couldn't seem to get enough. It was like eating chocolate- chocolate cake and never wanting to finish it, but it was also like a hot shower on a frigid and cold morning. His hands went to her the curves on her sides and relished in the fact that she wasn't just all skin and bones. She was a woman with soft curves that made her all the more irresistible. Speaking of irresistible.  
  
Ron let a low groan as he realized the effect she was having on him and reluctantly held her arms distance from himself and allowed himself to get an eyeful of her. She was flushed and there was a dark glint in her eyes. He relished in the fact that he caused her to be like this. Her hair was slightly tossled and there were stray curls that stuck out at odd angles.  
  
He chuckled softly at her, remembering the old Hermione.  
  
Hermione must have thought he was laughing at her because her face dropped and her hip dropped to one side and she had that glare. It was a classic Hermione frustrated look and Ron grinned at her.  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't give me that look!" He chuckled.  
  
"Well if I'm giving you a look at all, you probably deserve it," Hermione countered.  
  
"I was just thinking about how beautiful you look."  
  
Hermione froze in shock. Had she just flat out complimented her? She was so baffled that she didn't have time to react to his lips crashing into hers. So there they were, two full grown adults, snogging like randy teenagers and both Hermione and Ron loved every moment of it. Because they were finally together. And they were never letting go.  
  
A/N: Alright, so I guess there will be one more chapter, because this one is about two pages longer than what I normally type up. So, I will give you, the readers a choice in what I do next and I will look to the reviews as to figure out what that is.  
  
OPTION #1: I can add a smaller chapter than this one and call it a finished fic, or  
  
OPTION #2: I can continue for a few more with some small fluff and maybe even bring out the Harry and Ginny part of it, or  
  
OPTION #3: We can put some action into this and keep some of the fluff but we can let this fic have a plot or two and make it last at least five more chapters.  
  
So it is completely up to you wonderful people. I've got a giant break coming up after next Wednesday and so I will be able to spit out a few chapters if you think I should. So, until next chapter! (I love you all!!!!) 


	6. Chapter 5

Ginny glided around the kitchen, making tea the muggle way for her parents who were relaxing together in the family room. Her dad had finally gotten an evening off to spend at home and Ginny had insisted that her mother and father spent a quiet evening together and wind down to catch up. Ginny smiled to herself. If anyone deserved to be happy and in love still it was her parents. They'd been through their fair share of hardship and dark times. It helped to have Ron and Harry back home safe and in one piece. Very changed and different – but definetly in one piece. Her mind wondered to an especially changed messy hair, green eyed man. She grinned a naughty grin. Of course she had checked him out at the welcome home party. It was her duty as a single wanton woman to do so.

She took the tea and turned around to take it to her parents when she nearly fell over because of the man now laughing in the kitchen behind her.

"What's so funny, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked, smirking at him.

Harry gave her that sexy grin of his, "if only you knew."

"Well, after I take this to my parents, you are going to explain to me what exactly you did to my brother and Hermione."

Harry's jaw dropped and he gawked at her. _How could she know?_

Ginny winked at him before taking the tea to the other room. Harry watched her hips sway seductively. Ron wasn't the only Weasley that changed these past few years. It seemed that she now had delicious curves in all the right places. Her arse looked firm and tight, but definitely a generous handful. Harry had to bite back a groan. When and why did she become so hot? Oh yeah, his 6th year at Hogwarts when he had his one and only shot with her. But he had to leave her and fulfill his destiny as the bloody Savior of the wizarding world. Seeing her now made him almost regret ever leaving her behind to defeat Voldemort, but then he might not be alive, or worse – she might not be alive.

Harry still had that glazed over look when Ginny came back into the kitchen.

"Gee Harry, what's on your mind?" She grinned at Harry wickedly.

He scowled at her. She was still Ron's baby sister. Harry chanted this silently as a reminder that she was off limits.

"Have a seat Harry. Did you want anything while you tell me in excruciating detail what you did to them?"

Harry took the offered seat at the smaller kitchen table. "Actually I am pretty starved so I'll take anything you offer. Hey did you want to go for some dinner?"

"Sure, I just have to get some money from my place – "

"Oh no you won't, I'm paying."

"Harry!"

"I was the one that asked, so I will be paying – and I won't hear any arguments." Harry said with a tone of finality.

Frowning, Ginny caved, "alright. Where to then?"

"Er, how about the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds fine to me." Ginny replied. "I just have to get out of these tattered clothes. Why don't you come to my flat with me and we can apparate over together."

Harry visibly swallowed the lump in his throat in attempt to clear it and respond, but he was only capable of nodding. Ginny moved closer to him so she could apparate them both over to her flat, but Harry took one ginger step back. She just grinned at him.

"If you want to floo over there, I'm sure my parents might stop snogging in the living room if you needed to use the fireplace."

With out another word he stepped closer to her and put his arms gently around her thin waste. "Let us be on our way then, shall we?"

Ginny wound her arms around Harry's neck and stood on her toes so her body was pressed to his more closely. With out warning, she apparated them to her flat and in front of the fireplace. She quickly unwound herself from his grasp and walked briskly to a second door to the left of the fireplace.

"I'll be out in a minute, Harry!" She called over her shoulder.

When she was shut into her room, he took a chance to look around. It looked much like the burrow in its clutteredness. There were many pictures covering the walls. Pictures of the Weasley's many picnics that he and Ron had missed out on while away; pictures from Hogwarts of himself, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all laughing at the camera and giving each other funny looks; pictures of Ginny and a few of her own friends that were in her year; and the one picture that made his stomach drop to the floor – a picture of him with Ginny on his lap in which they had eyes only for each other and were both smiling like idiots. Oh ho he'd love to be able to do that again.

"Ready?" She asked as she stepped out. She was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple Weasley knit jumper that clashed horribly with her hair, but still looked right on her. The hair that clashed with the sweater was French braided into pigtails that went down to her elbows. Harry had never seen such an innocent looking outfit, but on her, it was dead sexy. He fought to keep his tongue in his mouth and his brains from being adled by the beauty before him.

_Ron's sister! Ron's sister! _

"Harry... ready?" She asked again.

"Of course, let's go." He turned away from her before focusing on his destination and apparating to the Three Broomsticks.

It was rather empty when he arrived and he only had to wait a few seconds before Ginny appeared by his side. They took a table by the front window and waited for Madam Rosmerta to come by and take their orders. After Harry ordered an army's worth of food, and Ginny her shepards pie (because it's the only food I can think of that has a Brittish name, sorry), they ate in silence because both were very hungry.

When they finally finished eating Harry reclined in his seat and took notice of Ginny again. She was relaxed against her seat as well and looking very content.

"So, what did you do to Ron and Hermione tonight?" She finally asked.

Harry smiled, "let's just say that they're finally together."

"You mean to say that you have achieved what everyone in the world has been trying to in one night?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded and smiled cheekily at her.

"You are truly the savior of the wizarding world now," she laughed.

Harry's smile faltered when she mentioned his status and she noticed.

"Still as modest as ever, Potter."

"I'd just like to think that I was a person and not just some bloody hero."

"But you are more than the hero, Harry, you're a fantastic friend and person."

He gave her a pointed glare that she laughed heartily at.

"Tell the witches that. I'd be hard put to find one that likes Harry Potter the person and not just the hero." He muttered under his breath. He missed the crestfallen look that befell her face.

"I seem to remember a time when I wanted to be with you and not just the hero." Ginny said smartly.

"But you're Ginny Weasley, the most wonderful woman alive!"

"Ha... ha... Potter, I was being serious."

"I was too!" Harry insisted.

Ginny glared at him, before poking at her remaining food.

"We should probably be going now; I've got work early in the morning." She started to stand.

"What do you do for work, Gin?" he asked, also getting up from his seat.

"I'm a curse breaker, of course."

"I thought you were better at hexing, myself."

"Yes well, the ministry won't pay me to go around and hex idiots who deserve it, will they?"

Harry laughed at her. "Gin, I don't want to go home on horrible terms, you're one of my best friends, and I hate it when you're upset with me." He gave her a rather pathetic face.

"Ugh, fine, but you might have to take back all those nice things you said."

"Never." He said seriously.

"Whatever, I'm going home – and I'm not mad, I swear!" She sighed.

"Thanks Gin!" He hugged her tightly and only released her when he felt a physical reaction to her close proximity.

"Bloody Harry Potter, you'll be the death of me." She muttered before apparating to her flat for the night.

A/N: I'm not sure how many chapters will follow this, but probably some where around one or two. I just had to tell their part of the story, they were screaming at me to do it. Anyways, it will all be fluff and what not, so you need not buckly yourself donw for thrilling excitement, just brink a hearty laugh and maybe a tissue box. Happy Reading!


End file.
